Anywhere
by Fallen Falcon
Summary: Post-Chosen. Warning: Futurefic dealing with a DawnWillow pairing (soon, anyways..! Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. [IN PROGRESS]


Anywhere

By Hunter Eagle

Author: Hunter Eagle

Rating: PG-13 this chapter. Eventually up to R.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Chapters: 1?

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and all associated characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I make no claim to them and make no money off of this work. All original characters depicted in this story are my creation and may not be used without my express permission.

Spoilers: Up to "Chosen" and beyond. (General S7)

Characters: Buffy, Dawn, Kennedy, Willow, Faith, Giles, Xander, Andrew.

Pairing: Eventually Willow/Dawn, Buffy/Kennedy, Xander/Andrew

Archives: Sure, just contact me at and let me know where it's going so I can visit it sometime.

Feedback: Yes please. Send all feedback to Constructive criticism is welcomed, though downright flames will be used to warm my frosty toes (I do live in Michigan, after all!).

Author's Notes: Well, here it is. Every Fanfiction writer has to write at least one epic fic, good or bad. It's the rules, I think. Here's mine. It's set just after the gang goes their separate ways as explained on Angel. Eventually I expect D/W action, but not right away. The first few chapters are in a single character's POV, and the others will be third person. This chapter is in Kennedy's POV. Oh, and I know D/W and K/B are very strange and impossible pairings, but...what can I say. Blame my muse (Anya. She lives in my head and constantly wants me to write fics involving a shirtless bunny hunting Xander.) So here's Kennedy's thoughts, and a little set-up for the next few chapters of Anywhere (which will be longer than this, I swear!)

Chapter 1: Back to the Middle

It figures this would happen now.

By "this", I mean that Willow and I are fighting again, just as my parents ask me to bring her to our summer home in Cancun so that they can meet her.

I don't even remember what the fight is about anymore. All I know is that she's pissed at me and I have no clue why.

Oh wait. Now I remember.

It's because I hung up on Dawn. I guess Dawn's new boyfriend dumped her and she called here to get some comfort from Willow. Because apparently Buffy isn't enough. She needs to have Willow's sympathy and undivided attention too, even though we're not even on the same continent anymore.

Oh, about that.

Willow and I are in Brazil, training new Slayers. Xander's in Africa for the same reason. And Buffy took Dawn and hightailed it to Rome in order to "find herself" or whatever.

Why she got out is beyond me. I think Buffy's just scared.

It figures.

Our former "fearless leader" is a big chicken. Color me surprised.

That was sarcasm, in case you didn't notice.

Anyways, here we are together. Without Buffy, or Xander, or Dawn.

And things just keep getting worse.

I keep telling myself that she just needs time to adjust to life without them constantly there.

I know I'm lying to myself.

I can see it in her eyes, she doesn't want to be here, away from them.

I've figured out something else, too.

She doesn't need me anymore.

That thought used to hurt, but now it's different.

Now I feel bad for forcing her to stay.

"As if," you're thinking, "Like YOU could force Willow to do anything she didn't want to do."

You're wrong.

She's staying because she feels she has to. She feels that she owes me a debt for breaking her out of her shell.

She's right. She does owe me.

She owes it to me and to herself to be honest.  
Please be honest, Willow.

I think I should tell her that.

But I won't.

I'm content to sit here, pretending.

Pretending she needs me.

Pretending she cares.

Pretending she loves me.

In the end, I guess it's all I can do.

Damnit.

I hate feeling like this.

I hate knowing that one day she'll leave and there's nothing I can do about it.

I hate knowing she doesn't love me.

This really does suck.

We go around in circles most of the time, and she doesn't even realize it.

Or maybe she does.

Maybe she's just pretending.

We're more alike than everyone thinks.

We both like to pretend.

I know one of her darkest secrets.

Something that she hasn't told anyone, and for good reason.

If it got out, she'd be dead.

Buffy would kill her. So would everyone else.

On top of that, she's got a massive guilt complex about this secret.

She knows it's wrong.

She hates herself for it.

And yet, some part of her wants it.

Wants it bad.

She doesn't know I know about her secret.

But I do.

It was easy to see, if you looked hard enough.

I did.

And I think it's hilarious.

Who would have thought it?

Buffy's best friend, the badass wicca, the beautiful red-headed lesbian...

is in love with her baby sister.

I told you it was a dark secret.

She hates herself for loving Dawn.

I can see it in her eyes.

But she wants the kid. She wants her bad.

I don't think the kid knows.

If she does, she's a damn good actress.

She doesn't act like anything is weird on the phone or in IM.

Huh. Go figure.

The great Watcher Jr. didn't notice something for once.

Go me.

I knew this would happen.

It's over.

Willow packed her stuff yesterday. She's sending someone to get the rest.

She's on a flight to Rome now.

It figures.

I never meant to hurt her.

When I brought up Dawn I don't know what I was thinking.

_"You think you're perfect, Willow?"_

_"Of course not! No one is, least of all me!"_

_"You're absolutely right about that. Especially since you have some serious issues about Dawn. I never pegged you for a pedophile, Red."_

_"...Fuck you."_

_"Willow...I didn't mean..."_

_"If you said it, you meant it. I'm sorry, Kennedy. It's over."_

Damnit.

Why the fuck did I say that?

I'm such a moron.

I still love her.

I always have, ever since I met her.

Willow, I'm so sorry...

Wait.

I know.

I'll follow her.

I'll head to Rome and make things right between us.

Yeah.

That's perfect.

I've got to make things right. I'm still her kite string...I've got to get back to the middle with her. I have to make things like they used to be. No matter what.

**_(End Chapter 1-Back to the Middle)_**

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it, guys. Chapter 1 is completed. Stay tuned for Chapter 2.**


End file.
